Vampirism
by Dr. David Hyde
Summary: Please tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

The beaten and bleeding boy of about 17 fled into the crypt. His attackers ran passed him by. His name was Bram Harker he was in a sense the nerd of nerds. He was often bullied today he had managed to out run his bullies he had then as I said fled into a crypt. He leaned over the stone coffin catching his breath some blood fell from his lip it went through a small crack in the stone. It fell onto a decaying heart it beated then stopped another drop fell the heart beated again it stopped again one more drop fell this time the heart did not stop the skeleton in the coffin began to rejuvenate into a skeleton like corpse. Bram decided to go soon after the second drop had fallen. Just as he was about to leave his bullies appeared in the doorway. What's up you little pissant inquired the largest and leader of the bullies. He was Damien Smith captain of the football team and perhaps one of the last old school bullies left because he enjoyed beating rather than taunting. Bram was pretty much the opposite of Damien skinny,weak, standing about 5ft.6in. his only friend was his history teacher Mr. Jekyll. Bram knew what Damien was hoping to do to him but before that happened a loud scraping noise made him turn around. The casket was opening they looked in fascination and horror when it did a last open. Damien nervously asked is this a trick Stoker no replied Bram the corpse then started to float out of the coffin. When it was about 2ft. in the air it suddenly dropped. Both bully and bullied ran out of the crypt Bram screaming holy shiii


	2. Chapter 2

The corpse slowly pulled herself up slowly,her breathing was labored. She looked down at her hand once so beautiful now just a withered appendage. She tried to pull herself up more but her strength failed her. She then decided to lay and wait to regain more of her strength. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She remembered the last time she was awake was 1594. Her name was Elizabeth Westernra she had been the daughter of a baron in England , her father was not incredibly wealthy but he still doted upon her. She had been happy in her childhood but it all changed when she came in to her life. She was her stepmother who acted as the stepmother of fairy-tales cruel and wicked though she was Elizabeth's father never noticed as she was only cruel to her when her father was away. But soon after marrying her father died by an attack of bandits. Then the cruelty never ended but soon the stepmother died and life was good again. But this was not to last for in those times many a being could come back as the living dead. That is just what happened , the vampire that was her stepmother still tormented Elizabeth. Then atlast in a conflict of stepmother and stepdaughter the stepmother was fully dead. But in the process Elizabeth became the monster. She was able to conceal it with the help of her loyal servants, drinking from a cow kept her satisfied and due to the strange way in which she had become a vampire she was able to go outside during the day and go near churches. Then she was found out the frightened villagers quickly capture her though she was first convicted as witch to be burned at the stake. This as you can imagine failed horribly , was then declared a vampire and had a stake driven through her heart. And that's when everything went black. Then she awoke in a stone coffin rising out of it. She quickly spotted the two boys one horribly bloodied and frail boy and a strong tall boy. She fell back from weariness and slept until now.


	3. Chapter 3

LBram awoke the next day it was Saturday. He decided to come home and and think about what he saw in the cemetery. When he had finally decided it would be best to go back and check it out he had also decided that he should have his one and only friend come with him. He recalled all of this then got up , got dressed , and started walking. His only friend was his history teacher Dr. Hyde he lived in a small apartment in a nicer part of town. He'd been a college history professor until his son David who had run away at 15. Dr. Hyde then decided to become a high school teacher. Bram knocked on the door his friend Ed Hyde answered. Bram what a lovely surprise I'm afraid I'm not ready for company , Bram spied a half eaten pizza on the table, that's okay Ed can I come in ? "Sure" thanks Ed ,I was wondering if you wanted to come help me check out this thing I saw yesterday "why not". Okay get ready "ready" let's go. "Where are we going exactly" a cemetery "ummm" yeah I know but I saw something weird "weird how" weird like a floating corpse "hmmm". Quiet Bram said just before Ed was about to say something , they hailed a taxi and were off. When they arrived are you sure you saw what you think you saw Ed asked again "yep". It took them a little while to find the exact crypt Bram found it. Hey Ed over here "I'm coming I'm old so wait" . Bram waited until his friend to arrive before going inside "well the lids off " Ed jokingly said then both of them heard something that made them freeze and looked at the stone casket that sound was a whispered so soft you could barley hear it "help me". The men steeled their nerves and looked in to the casket. The sight terrified them a breathing corpse "help me " Elizabeth heaved the words barley able to say them. How how can we help you Bram said nervously "let me see your hand" Bram leaned his hand close to the corpses head. Elizabeth looked a the hand moving towards her face she wished she didn't have to do this but she needed to at the boy she saw yesterday. His blood was sweet as she drank it she restrained herself from drinking more than a little bit ,she realised the hand and felt the blood rejuvenating her. Bram reeled in pain as his hand kept bleeding he turned back to the coffin. He was shocked as the body began to regenerate before his eyes. Thank you Elizabeth said with much greater ease "don't mention it" Bram said. I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you Bram nervously asked"isn't obvious I'm a vampire" she answered sheepishly "please don't hurt me" we're not gonna hurt you Bram replied. My dear is there any thing else we can get you Ed asked just as nervously as Bram had asked his question ,Ed she obviously needs blood to heal herself Bram said in a matter of factly way "yes and clothes for when I do heal". I'll head back to my house and grab some clothes Bram said "and I'll wait how am I supposed to get BLOOD " . Umm ahh go to a pet store and get some mice , please don't I would prefer not to feed off mice Elizabeth interjected from the coffin , okay better idea go to the store and get some ham , I'm alright with that , "sounds like a plan ,here's some money for a cab " thanks Ed meet you back here in about half an hour. Stay there there Bram said before leaving to Elizabeth shouted after him I can hardly move how do you expect me to go anywhere. Bram quickly hail a cab and was back at his house in fifteen minutes he quickly grabbed a t-shirt with a movie poster for Nosferatu on it and a normal pair of blue jeans before rushing back and hailing another cab and headed back to the cemetery. When he got back he headed right in Bram was on his way back to the crypt when he heard shouting coming from not that far off. He ran towards the noise and found that he wasn't the only one who had decided to come back to confirm what he saw. To be more specific he saw Damien with Elizabeth draped over his shoulder. Let me go Elizabeth screamed "shut the fuck up bitch, imagine how famous I'm gonna be when the news gets a hold of this. Damien put her down Bram nervously screamed. C'mon really you're back for more this has to be my lucky day he set Elizabeth down propped up against a crypt. Bram knew what was about to happen but he'd been beaten up before so he knew he could take it and he knew it was just a matter of time before Ed showed up and got her out of there, he was very much right on the second one not as much on the first one not so much. Elizabeth watched as her friend was being beaten by the man who tried to take her, she felt so helpless watching as her friend was mercilessly beaten as she was unable to help him then Ed appeared with three hams he gave her one then another then the last one. She felt as the blood rejuvenated her. She stood up and ran with her advanced speed toward Damien and Bram who was now on the ground he smiled as she approached she pulled Damien away "what the" was all he got out before she threw him against a crypt knocking him out. "Umm my dear" Ed said then Elizabeth noticed she wasn't dressed eep was her reaction before fleeing into the nearest crypt she saw. Here are these Bram passed the clothes through the door he waited out side and smirked at Damien's unconscious body. A few minutes later Elizabeth emerged smiled and said "these are strange clothes are these seriously what people wear here by the way where is here" New York down town Bram answered "I'm afraid I don't know of that place what year is it" 2013 at this Elizabeth's mouth dropped. The last time I was awake was more then 400 years ago Elizabeth told them Bram swallowed Ed said "this must be a shock to you but let's go back to my house and talk it out" okay Elizabeth shakily replied. They hailed a cab Bram turned to Elizabeth and said I never caught your name "Elizabeth Westernra" she said well Lizzie I'm Bram Harker and this is my good , friend Dr. Edward Hyde , hi Ed leaned over and said.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth mind was swimming with questions as Bram and Ed quickly pulled her from the strange contraption that they had quickly shoved her into before moving from the strange place that she had awoken through an assortment of amazingly tall buildings. These monuments astounded her as she was awestruck as they passed (what we know as times square but she had no f***ing clue what it was) a bombardment of logos and advertisements. Bram looked over at the lovely girl next to him who looked with a mix of terror and amazement at the things that he merely took for granted and (now I don't know the best word for this) normalism. As they pulled up the full gravity of the situation hit them both. Coincidentally the only thing that went through Ed's head was "I can see this going absolutely and utterly bad." They all rushed up to the apartment as quickly as the two humans could without looking like they had just stolen a vampire. Ed quickly cleared they pizza box off the table as the all sat down to address what the f**** was going on. Actually that was not what was going on what indeed was happening was they were all having one of the largest panic attacks you have ever seen (that is what would happen in reality panic attacks). Elizabeth was sitting in the lounge chairs knees to her chest (fairly large by the way the chest ,man I really need to work on my description of charecters) rocking back and forth like a five year old, while Bram was standing up with his hands on his head heaving like he was having an asthma attack, whereas Ed looked like he was about to explode without doing anything ,this continued for like ten minutes and if you were watching this scene you might laugh your a** off. Ed was the first to calm down and address the situation okay two things we need to do is the first figure out where you can stay then what we are gonna due. Bram was still freaking out worse than a cocaine addict who is about to get busted like cop cars outside building freak out level said well we can't have her stay with me my parents are looking for a reason to kill me this would definitely do it and we can't have her be left alone , then an epiphany dawned on Ed whom had been living in the same apartment for twenty years. She could stay in David's old room, Elizabeth was still five year old freak out position oblivious to quite literally everything around her remembering the last time she was in this much shock it was the first time she'd fed off a human and also when some people had tried to burn her to death it obviously did not work. Bram was slowly begging to calm down he turned around and said that could work they turned to look at Elizabeth whom was now regressing into a state of complete and utter panic as she had increased her rocking speed and was damn near screaming bloody murder. Then she full on passed out like a ton of bricks Bram and Ed lifted and steadily carried her into David's old room and laid her gently onto the bed. They then returned to the living room with Ed attempting to calm down while masking his own near heart attack panickingness. When they returned to the room first thing they discussed was they first have to make sure that she didn't actually kill them in the panic she was in so they in a feat of engineering genius duct taped a fork and a spoon together then they taped it facing the room. Next thing they talked about was an actual plan they decided to both make sure Ed was not arrested for kidnapping and harboring a minor thus having arrested Ed and reveling Elizabeth existed ,they must send her to school but before then they must gauge her intelligence and teach her the remainder thus making her eligible for normal life. Now cover story she is Ed's niece from England (cause they are both idiots and cannot think of another better cover story). Now that is one of the most terrifying moments they both have ever and they both know will ever have Elizabeth slowly crawled out with her head twisted around and then slowly started to inch her way the wall at them for two minutes with her hair in her face. They stared back then they realised she was asleep thus forcing them to put buy locks for door to room with vampire sleep walker in it they decided to go to bed but not before making another utensil cross and going into Ed's room and sleeping in the same they both didn't sleep because of how terrified they were.


End file.
